This invention relates to a self-adjusting shim that automatically adjusts its thickness during installation.
A variety of assembly operations require that a shim be installed around a bolt to fill a gap in a workpiece before the bolt is secured in place. For example, in the assembly of automotive suspension systems it is often necessary to install one or more shims adjacent to the control arm bushing of a control arm in order to fit the control arm bushing to the chassis rail clevis. Conventionally, this has been done by manually assembling a shim of the proper thickness with the control arm bushing, and then tightening the nut and bolt assembly that holds the control arm bushing and the shim in place.
This prior art approach requires that the person assembling the suspension system must take time for a separate shimming operation. It would be of considerable value in the automotive industry and elsewhere if it were possible to eliminate the need for such a separate shimming operation.